


Emma Stoned

by Noname_Kat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: Emma was dying. It had been a good run really, she should consider herself lucky to have had such a good life. Yeah the beginning of it had kinda sucked, but the last few years had been pretty good. Oh sure, there were a few dark spots, but really, she had finally gotten to know what having a family was like…she would always have that at least… She loved her family so much. Her parents could be a bit much, but she supposed that’s how parents worked. She had her son and she had her Regina. Regina. She was so lucky to have finally figured things out with her…she only wished they had more time to enjoy one another… Why did it all have to come to an end now?! (fyi-this is Emma being dramatic lol)





	Emma Stoned

Emma was dying. It had been a good run really, and she should consider herself lucky to have had such a good life. Yeah, the beginning of it had kind of sucked, but the last few years had been pretty good. Oh sure, there were a few dark spots, but really, she had finally gotten to know what having a family was like…she would always have that at least… She loved her family so much. Her parents could be a bit much, but she supposed that’s how parents worked. She had her son, and she had her Regina. Regina. She was so lucky to have finally figured things out with her…she only wished they had more time to enjoy one another… Why did it all have to come to an end now?

“You aren’t going to die Miss Swan.” Regina’s voice jolted her out of her morbid thoughts.

“Yes I am! I can feel it. The end is near!” Really, no respect even on her deathbed, typical. She brought the covers up to her chin.

Regina just rolled her eyes at her. “Emma, you have a kidney stone. A rather small one according to Dr. Whale. You will be fine. You’ve given birth! This should be nothing compared to that.”

Emma could only respond with a sad little moan. Maybe it was because she was so young when she had given birth to Henry, but she really didn’t remember it comparing to this… The pain was intense. Everything ached. Places hurt that she really didn’t think should… Her back was on fire. Why?! Things like this shouldn’t happen to good people, especially saviors! It just wasn’t fair. “Are you sure you can’t poof it away with magic?”

Regina sighed. “We’ve been over this already Emma. I can’t make something I can’t see just ‘poof’ out of you. Here, it’s time for more pain meds, and it’ll help. Drink this entire glass of water with them, please.” Emma swallowed the pills and drank the water as she was told. “You are so lucky you’re adorable when you are miserable, my dear. I’m going to go start some dinner. I’ll have my cell phone so just call or text me if you need anything.” After kissing Emma’s forehead, Regina made her way downstairs. 

Alone again in her misery Emma contemplated life as she knew it. The last few years had been the best. Once she and Regina had finally admitted their feelings, everything had just seemed that much more amazing. Colors seemed more vivid. Sounds seems more pleasant. Food seemed tastier. She really was so lucky. She had just officially moved into the mansion about a month ago, although she really had been living there for probably close to a year if she thought about it… Man did she love Regina. Getting to wake up with the brunette in her arms every morning was just the best. Her life was the best. These drugs are the best. Maybe she would live to see another day after all..

The bedroom door opened and Henry poked his head in. “Hey, Ma! Mom asked me to check in on you. How are you feeling?”

“Hey kid, I love you so much!” Emma grinned at him. “Do I tell you that enough? You really are the best kid I could ask for… Have I thanked you lately for coming to find me in Boston? Cause I’m super thankful, you did! Not that you should have run off by yourself though, cause that was super dangerous, but I’m super glad you did. I love you so so much kid!” She grabbed him and wrapped him up in a huge hug.

Henry couldn’t help but laugh at her. “I see the meds have kicked in. I love you too! I’m glad I went to find you as well. I couldn’t ask for a better Ma! The fact that I get to have my family all together now is the best, and you and Mom together is the best thanks you’ve given me.” He smiled at her goofy happy face. “Now that we’ve got all that mushy stuff outta the way, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Umm… I think I’m good. Nope. I’m alllllll goooooood!” She was feeling amazing all of a sudden, and maybe the worse was over with? Maybe she passed it on the last bathroom trip and didn’t realize it? Maybe…. OMG! She was hit with a wave of nausea and pain. “Bathroom! Now!!” She jumped out of bed and pushed her way past Henry.

“Oh geez. I’m gonna go get Mom!” He loved his Ma, but bathroom stuff was out of his comfort zone for sure.

Emma wasn’t sure if she wanted to vomit or have a seat and pray for it all to end…but once in the bathroom the need to relieve her bladder won out. She had been drinking enough water to fill a swimming pool the last few days… Then it happened. A huge twinge of pain followed by the incredible feeling of relief she had ever felt. She got up slowly and washed her hands. Walking back into the bedroom, she sat gingerly down on the edge of the bed and started to cry. She just felt so much better. She felt so good, all of the tension she had been carrying in her body was seemingly gone.

Walking into the room Regina spotted the blonde sitting on the bed in tears, and instantly panicked. “Oh, sweetie! Are you okay?! Should we go to the ER? What can I do? Talk to me!!” She grabbed Emma’s cheeks and looked into her tear filled green eyes.

“You’re adorable when you’re worried about me babe.” Emma smiled into her girlfriend’s gorgeous brown eyes.

“I’m going to let that ‘babe’ slide since you’re sick and on drugs, but seriously, are you okay?” The worry in Regina’s eyes warmed Emma’s heart.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Better than fine actually. I passed the damn stone, thank the gods!” She felt like shouting from rooftops about how good she was now feeling.

“Oh thank goodness, I don’t know if I could take your whining for another day. I mean, I love you but really.” Emma could see the teasing in Regina’s eyes, so she just smiled at her. “There may still be a few small ones, but you’re probably out of the woods as far as the worse pain goes.”

“I hope so. I feel so amazingly free of pain right now I’m pretty sure I could do a cartwheel.”

“How about we start with heading downstairs for dinner first, hmm? I don’t want you to push yourself too much just yet. Plus you’re still high as a kite my dear.”

“I love it when you call me dear.” Yeah she was still pretty damn high.

Regina laughed at her and kissed her nose. “I hope this experience will get you to drink more water and possibly eat a little less like a child?”

“Oh my god woman! I just barely made it through this alive, and you’re lecturing me on my eating habits?! How could you?!” Emma knew she wasn’t pulling off the serious face she was going for, but it was still fun. 

“I’m only concerned for your well being my dear, and possibly my sanity in dealing with you. Plus, I was really worried about you, you know.” Emma’s heart completely melted at the sweet, caring look on Regina’s face.

“Hey, I promise to at least start with drinking more water, okay? I’ve kind of gotten used to drinking the stuff recently. Plus, I don’t want to go through this ever again so I’ll definitely work on the diet, but baby steps okay?” 

“That’s all that I’m asking. I never expected you to give up all your favorite treats, just maybe add a few healthy ones to the mix is all.” The brunette leaned in and placed a sweet kiss upon Emma’s nose.

“I do have one favorite treat I refuse to give up.”

“Oh? What’s that dear?” Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck.

“You.” Emma smiled at her own smoothness.

“Such the charmer you are, and don’t even think of saying it runs in the family…” She leaned in and kissed Emma.

Emma could only smile at that and cherish the sweet moment. She was so lucky. She was so happy. She was so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as I'm battling my own kidney stone. They suck!! Sadly I'm on my own in my battle, so I think I wrote this as a way to combat my pain and loneliness! :( I think it kinda helped though! :) Or the drugs are just finally kicking in. Also I wrote this while on pain meds, so all errors are blamed on that. I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you did! I'm on twitter! noname_kat :D


End file.
